Private network infrastructures using frame relay, private Internet protocol (PIP), asynchronous transfer mode (ATM), IP virtual private network (VPN), and the like, are domains for the secure and efficient transmission of data among end-users. Typically, access to the private network resources by end-users at one or more remote sites is provided via dedicated circuits, e.g., leased lines from a carrier. Currently, failure of the dedicated circuits may result in isolation of the affected remote site(s), thereby disabling interconnectivity to other network devices. In addition, because typical dial-up secondary circuits use dynamic IP addressing in establishing a backup link to remote sites, such circuits do not support full bidirectional routing of a network (i.e., networked end-users) via the backup link.